


i'm happy that you're positive about this, but c'mon

by bloopee



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, dokyun doesn't deserve any of this, kyungil is ready to fight him, kyungil's all about that more to love thing, poor guy's so mistreated, sihyoung and jaeho are bro goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: yijeong puts on a little weight and kyungil agressively loves it. dokyun, sihyoung and jaeho just want to live





	

Dokyun was the first to notice that Yijeong's been more sluggish for the past few weeks. That he's been stress eating more often.

 

That he's been unconciously avoiding the scale since their last comeback.

 

He was the one that told Yijeong he seems to have grown on a bit of weight, and dear God, he made the mistake of telling him that in front of Kyungil.

 

He's an idiot.

 

Yijeong looked taken aback, a little tired and a little embarassed, and the glare Kyungil was sending Dokyun made him want to apologize before Yijeong as much as even opened his mouth.

 

It also made him realize that Kyungil, too, has noticed, and was petty enough not to tell Yijeong who masterfully avoided the problem.

 

Because his own weight was the last thing on Kyungil's mind and not one of them could relate, which made him a little insensitive in the area.

 

So Dokyun, fairly so nervously, told Kyungil it's half his fault too from not de-stressing his boyfriend when he's been burrying his worries in tanks of calories.

 

Which earned him an uneducational lecture and a smack to his head when nobody was around, as it did agressive behavior during dance practices when Dokyun regretfully requested help.

 

 

 

"Ah, I should really do something about it," Yijeong says standing in front of the mirror, Kyungil laying on his bed behind him, phone in a hand.

 

"About what?" He asks raising his eyes from his phone and meeting Yijeong's eyes in the mirror. "Oh," He looks Yijeong up and down and Yijeong almost feels shameful. 

 

"Don't do anything," Kyungil shrugs, still staring. 

 

"I can't do nothing," Yijeong says almost offended, turning to check his side. "You haven't worried about your weight ever," He pouts, grabbing at the imaginary flab on his stomach. 

 

"You know that's not true," Kyungil says, turning to lay on his side to look at Yijeong more comfortably. "I think you look fine."

 

"But you always say I look fine," Yijeong argues, groping his thigh through the material of his sweatpants. "And I always think it's genuine."

 

Kyungil laughs at that.

 

"Of course it's always genuine," He says. "And it's true. You really look fine, so stop making such a big deal out of it."

 

"If I don't do anything I'm gonna be a big deal."

 

Kyungil laughs again, yet he doesn't find anything in particular funny in that poor excuse of a joke.

 

"I don't think I look fine," Yijeong sighs at his reflection, waiting for it to get a grip instead of him. "What a joke of an idol."

 

Sure, sometimes his chin is stubly, dark bags permanantly itched under his eyes, sometimes his hair is greasy, but he could never look _not fine._

 

"But I like it like this," Kyungil says, standing up and walking over to Yijeong, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I like it when you're meaty."

 

"Meaty?!" Yijeong chokes out, eyes blown wide in surprise. "I'm not some barbecue ribs, what's with that?.."

 

Kyungil laughs, drowing the sound in Yijeong's hair like he always loves doing.

 

"No, but I love it when I can hardy feel your ribs," He says, letting his hand shamlessly slip under Yijeong's shirt to feel his sides. 

 

Yijeong starts laughing loud when Kyungil's finger taps quicky turns into malicious tickling.

 

"Wait, wait, stop," Yijeong wheezes out when Kyungil almost has him down on the ground, a smile on his face. The tickles stop and he's pulled up to stand upright.

 

He tries getting his breathing steady, still giggling, strong arms still hooked protectively around his waist.

 

"I like how your face is rounder, too," Kyungil says, placing his cheek against Yijeong's shoulder, looking at his eyes. "Your cheeks fuller," Kyungil places a soft kiss against Yijeong's cheek, poking the other with his finger.

 

"It's cute," He says. "With all the sugar in your system you seem to be sweeter, too." And that's really not how it works, but it makes Yijeong chuckle.

 

"It means I'm chubby," Yijeong points out.

 

"It means you're soft," Kyungil corrects, voice patient. "It means your butt and legs are softer," He gropes Yijeong's ass for a second, then lets go quickly when Yijeong smirks, trying not to giggle. "I love it."

 

"But I don't."

 

"Okay," Kyungil nods against Yijeong's shoulder. "That's okay, we can do something about it later, but for now let me enjoy you, okay?" He kisses up Yijeong's neck, reaching his ear and lightly blowing on it, making Yijeong shiver uncomfortably.

 

"If you promise to not do that again," He shrugs his shoulder to try to rub his ear against it and Kyungil laughs. "It's weird."

 

He leads them both to the bed and they both lay down. Yijeong's immediately pushed up against Kyungil's chest, head tucked under his chin.

 

Kyungil squeezes and Yijeong chokes up a breath.

 

"Babe, babe..." He hits against Kyungil's chest and is released with a gleeful laugh Yijeong loves to hear. 

 

He feels Kyungil's raged heartbeat against his cheek.

 

"So soft!" Kyungil's voice shouts and he aggressively screams into a pillow, and Yijeong feels warm.

 

 

 

"What's with that?" Sihyoung walks into the living room to find Yijeong and Kyungil on the couch, Kyungil's body wrapped around Yijeong's.

 

Yijeong smiles at him apologetic and Kyungil only raises his eyes from his place in Yijeong's neck, not deeming Sihyoung worthy of his attention and closing his eyes again, continuing to litter Yijeong's neck with soft kisses.

 

Jaeho is sitting in the armchair by the door, staring at them, eyes wide, a horiffied look etched in his face.

 

He turns to look at Sihyoung when he taps his shoulder.

 

"Oh. Yijeong said he's chubby, Kyungil was about ready to fight me when I nodded at that so now Yijeong's calming him down? I guess?" Jaeho atempts to explain, yet it's still vague. "I don't know," He says, voice stressed like he were explaing Sihyoung a math problem. 

 

Sihyoung looks at him, Jaeho coppying his stare, neither one of them knowing what the hell is going on.

 

They can practically see the large question mark floating above the other's head.

 

"Yijeong's grown a little weight because life is stressful, apparently, and Kyungil loves it when his boyfriend is soft in and out," Dokyun says, walking into the room and past them all, going straight for the fridge in the kitchen.

 

Jaeho and Sihyoung both go _ahh_ and nod at one another, the dilemma solved.

 

"But it really doesn't even look like he's grown that much weight," Sihyoung says, looking at Yijeong.

 

Or at least as much of Yijeong as he can see.

 

"That's what I said!" Kyungil speaks and Sihyoung jumps back in fright from the unnecessarily loud voice.

 

"He was fine with all the sharper angles and all, but now he's so cute," Jaeho says, so uncharacteristically sweet. "Finally looks like the maknae not only by height," And Yijeong glares at him.

 

Sihyoung nods at him, Dokyun joining in nodding as he passes through them all and goes back to his room, ramen cup in hand. Why did he even bother checking the fridge, he knew it's always empty...

 

"Don't call me cute!" Yijeong argues, voice muffled by Kyungil's arm. "Don't make fun of my height!" He whines childishly.

 

"Yeah, well Jaeho never had the right to make fun of anyone's height, ever, really," Sihyoung says, teasing and that earns him a slap to his stomach from Jaeho.

 

"You're really cute," Kyungil says, so stupidly lovestruck, and Jaeho cringes. "And you're all mine," and Yijeong's getting put into another tickle episode. 

 

Jaeho turns to look at Sihyoung and sniggers when he sees his face burried in his hands, frustrated.

 

 

 

"What's up?" Jaeho asks stepping into the hall to find Sihyoung and Dokyun whispering in front of the bathroom door. "Is this a party?" 

 

"Yeah, a party," Sihyoung whispers with a roll of his eyes.

 

"It's taken?" Jaeho inspects the door and sees light seeping out from under it.

 

"Yijeong and Kyungil's locked in there," Dokyun whispers, not wanting to be heard. "We want to shower too."

 

"Then one of you should be the one to tell them to get out," Jaeho shrugs, seeing no problem.

 

Sihyoung and Dokyun exchange glances and both whisper out a bitter laugh.

 

" _Just tell them to get out._ " Sihyoung repeats, his voice overflowing with sarcasm. 

 

Dokyun repeats the same thing, even more sarcastic, only he adds a well-earned slap to Jaeho's head.

 

"Ow!" Jaeho whisper-yells, ready to hit back, only for Dokyun to raise both his hands in defense and go _I'm older, you can't hit me, I'm older._ So Jaeho decides he isn't looking for a fist fight either and backs off.

 

"Well, hyung's older, so he should," He points to Dokyun, hoping how him shielding behind Sihyoung's tall body isn't that noticible.

 

"What? Kyungil likes you more than me, you should tell him!" Dokyun whispers back, panicked.

 

Dokyun looks at Sihyoung with a pathetic look, in request for help. 

 

"He's right, you know. You're older, it should be you," Sihyoung only nods, softly pushing Jaeho further behind himself to do his job of a human shield better, this tratorous bastard. "You can die, Jaeho has a life to live."

 

After shooting a rightfully offened look Sihyoung's way he sends a glare in Jaeho's.

 

"No way. Kyungil's pissed at me. I was the one that told Yijeong he's grown weight and then Yijeong was all sad and crap. I can't," He shakes his head frantically but the two men don't look convinced.

 

"Should've known better of it," Sihyoung huffs. 

 

"Rock, paper, scissors," Dokyun offers quietly, threatening equally as welcoming and Sihyoung doesn't have anything else to do but nod.

 

Sihyoung and Jaeho from his spot behind his friend both choose scissors and Dokyun puts paper.

 

He falls to his knees, quietly hitting the floor in frustration and Sihyoung and Jaeho high-five.

 

Dokyun stands up, takes a deep breath and knocks, before pushing Sihyoung's and Jaeho's faces away with identical shit-eating grins just asking to be hit.

 

"Hey, guys?.." He starts, looking down, bottom lip in between his teeth. "We kind of want to shower, can you hurry it up?" He says, painfully aware of the shake in his legs reminding him of jelly.

 

There's voices behind the door and he hears Yijeong, bless him, tell Kyungil that he thinks they really should stop. 

 

The door clicks and Dokyun jumps back, ready to defend himself, Sihyoung and Jaeho peaking in from their room, not wanting to be part of any of this.

 

Kyungil walks out, shirt in hand, hair messed up, shorts just barely hanging on his hips.

 

The glare he sends Dokyun makes him want to sit the fuck down.

 

"You've been really getting on my nerves lately, you know," He intimidatingly taps on Dokyun's chest with the hand with his shirt in it. It swings back and forth menacingly.

 

"I know," Dokyun nods and gulps. "I know. I'm sorry."

 

Kyungil turns and walks into his room, slamming the door shut.

 

Sihyoung and Jaeho come back. They peak into the bathroom to find Yijeong sitting on the side of the sink shirtless, bruises marking his torso and naked thighs where his shorts have rode up.

 

"Sorry," He says with a sheepish smile and neither one of the three can really get angry with that so they just close the door shut and let Yijeong shower first.

 

 

 

They're having dinner, Chinese take-out, when Sihyoung, the ever so observant adult, lightly kicks Dokyun under the table to get his attention. Dokyun looks at him and Sihyoung carefully points at Yijeong holding a bowl of rice.

 

Kyungil comfortably groping his thigh under the table, not taking mind of any of the others seated around the table, Yijeong not even trying to resist the touch because he knows it to be useless effort.

 

Dokyun's quick to shake his head and to place his hand on Jaeho's thigh to get his attention and Jaeho looks up confused with a mouth full of roasted duck. 

 

 _Di-bi-di-bi-di_ Sihyoung mouths to the two and they reluctantly nod.

 

Sihyoung mouths di-bi-di-bi-di again and moves his fingers left, Jaeho turning his head in the opposite direction, looking like a champion.

 

Dokyun turns his head along with Sihyoung's fingers and stares into the white wall, not knowing if he wants to stay part of this team any longer.

 

He looks at Sihyoung, mouths a few curses to which Sihyoung just gleefully smiles and goes back to eating, care-free.

 

Dokyun sighs.

 

"Wait, Yijeong," He starts, earning everyone's atention, real and fake. "If you're worried about your weight, shouldn't you go easy on the rice?" He asks, faking worry, trying to ignore Kyungil's dull stare. "Once you put on weight, it's harder to lose it."

 

"What's your issue?" Kyungil asks through a moutful of rice, getting offended in the place of Yijeong. "He's gonna eat as much as he wants. And if not - I'm gonna force it down until he's full," And Yijeong knows it's not malicious, not really, but it's fair to say he feels at least a bit threatened.

 

But compared to the look of utter fear Dokyun's wearing he decides that's nothing.

 

"No, Dokyun's right," He agrees with a nod, bidding a sad farewell to the bowl and pushing it away, Jaeho on the side looking like he's watching the most dramatic historical drama the TV has to offer on a Thursday night. 

 

"If he's gonna put on weight, I'm going to help him lose it," Kyungil says and the intense eye contact is making Dokyun feel a little dizzy. 

 

He looks reluctant now, not wanting to piss off Kyungil even more, because nobody wants to piss off Kyungil, and he's already there.

 

He's dug his own grave, he's not about to put the gun to his temple as well.

 

Dokyun looks over at Yijeong, sending him a mental message, telling him that what Kyungil is saying is a bunch of bullshit and that he'll feed Yijeong the world's chocolate supply before even thinking of helping him shed off unneeded pounds, and Yijeong knows this.

 

"He says he's gonna help me lose it," He smiles at Dokyun apologetically, looking guilty.

 

"That's right," Kyungil places the bowl back in front of Yijeong and Yijeong feels him staring all through out dinner until he finishes his food.

 

 

 

"You know, whatever self-control is, I feel like Kyungil is the exact opposite of that to Yijeong," Jaeho says when they're done eating and the two have left the table, probably to go cuddle in their room like they've been doing for the past few days.

 

"I know, right?" Sihyoung nods, turning on the TV.

 

"I'm gonna die," Dokyun holds his head up by his hands on the table, looking like he's already halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure...


End file.
